You make my life worth living
by Siriusly angelic
Summary: It's story about seven friends: Lexie Blackwood, Lily Evans, Anne Smith and the Marauders. But what will happen when friendship developes in something more? Please read and review
1. Welcome home

A/NThis is my first fic and English isn't my native language (and I may make some mistakes) so please forgive me.  
  
**Chapter 1: Welcome home.**  
  
It was a nice, quiet afternoon. The Platform 9 and ¾ was filled with a mass of Hogwart's students. It was June- end of school and beginning of the holiday.  
  
Most of students have already left but the others were still saying goodbye to their friends.  
  
"I'll miss you guys!"- said Lexie Blackwood, a blond haired girl to her best friends: Lily Evans, a red haired one, Anne Smith, black haired girl, and four well- known Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Oh Lexie I'll miss you too!"- said Lily with tears in her green eyes-"Two months is too long for me"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna take it"- joined Anne  
  
"Oh, come on girls!" said Sirius "You're behaving like little children"  
  
"Black you idiot! Do you have any feelings left? Or have you already become a cold stone?" exclaimed angry Anne.  
  
"Don't speak to him like that" said James with anger in his voice.  
  
"How sweet of you James. You're defending your friend." Said amused Anne " I'm not afraid of you Potter"  
  
"Are you not, huh? So I gonna show you...."  
  
:STOP!!!" yelled Remus "I'm not gonna take it anymore. We won't see each other in next two months so please behave yourselves!!!"  
  
"Ok Remus, but she has begun that fight!!!" yelled James  
  
"It's no matter who has begun it. I don't know what you'll do but I'm going home. So bye" said Remus hugging each girl and waving his hand to Marauders "Have a nice time" and then left.  
  
"Ok so I'm next"said Peter "Goodbye everyone"  
  
:Wait Peter! I'm coming with you" said Anne "Bye Lily and Lexie, my honeys. See you James. Goodbye Mr. Black"  
  
Lily, Lexie, James and Sirius watched them leaving then Lily said "Ok, I have to go too." She hugged her friends. "I hope we'll meet soon Lexie. Owl me so we'll come together to the Diagon Alley"  
  
"Ok" murmured Lexie  
  
Lily was about to leave when James stopped her. "What's wrong?" she frowned. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask you..." said James  
  
"I know, I know James"sighted Lily "I'll think about it". Then she left.  
  
"Will she ever be my girlfriend?" asked James "Ok, Padfoot let's go. My parents are waiting for us"  
  
"Wait a moment Prongs. I have to talk with Lexie"  
  
"If you must... I'll wait for you with my parents." Sighed James "Bye Lexie"  
  
"Bye Jamie!"  
  
Lexie sighed "Poor James. I told Lily to give him chance... So Sirius what do you want?"  
  
"Just to say goodbye my dear angel" he hugged her "And if you have any problems with your stepmother just owl me ok?"  
  
"I will" Lexie whispered little teary- eyed.  
  
Sirius smiled "Don't cry angel. We'll see soon" He kissed her cheek and left.  
  
Suddenly Lexie felt somebody's arm on her shoulder. She turned around started. She saw her father's servant. "Miss Blackwood, we have to go. Your parents are waiting"  
  
"I'm going Alfred, I'm going"Sighted Lexie and followed the servant.  
  
She sat in the back of the car. Now when nobody could see her she let the tears run down her cheeks. Her friends were everything she had. She hated holiday. That's because she had to go home. But since her mother's death it isn't her home. Lexie's father is too busy to look after her. But he is a good man and Lexie loves him. And her stepmother Francesca... Terrible woman. She's always buying new clothes for herself and for her daughter Alyssa. (They're both muggles) She's spending all of her father's money on it. She hates Lexie. And Lexie has to wear Alyssa's old clothes. During holiday Lexie has to work as a servant for Francesca and Alyssa. It's awful.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped in front of a large house. Lexie wiped away her tears and got off the car. "So welcome home" she whispered to herself.

A/N So what do you think about it? Please review


	2. Determination

A/N Thank you "kicksomeass" for your review and advice. This is the second chapter and it's about Anne. So enjoy.  
  
** Chapter 2: Determination.**  
  
"Oh It's good to be home again" sighed Anne. She walked across her room and laid down the bed. "I hope that Lexie is well"  
  
Lexie... It remained Anne about something. It has been worrying her since months...  
  
Anne and Lexie have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They've first met at the Hogwarts Express. Anne was so happy when both girls were put in Gryffindor. After that they were always together. Everything was perfect till their fifth year, when Lexie made friends with Lily Evans and the Marauders... Anne liked Lily but sometimes she simply needed to be with Lexie ALONE.  
And the Marauders... Peter was too shy and Anne barely talked with him. James didn't like her at all but she didn't mind. And Remus... Remus Lupin was Anne's crush since their second year. But she has never told him that. She couldn't. Something in his eyes disturbed her.  
But the worst was Black. Yes Sirius Black was the person Anne hated the most. It's not because he was teasing her about her crush on Remus. It's because he has become Lexie's second closest friend. And he barely used Lexie's real name. He called her Angel, Love, Honey and all that stuff. Anne hated that.  
  
"I have to do something" she told herself "Or I'll lose my best friend"Anne closed her eyes. "Think, think you stupid!"  
  
"Anne my dear , dinner is ready!" Called Anne's mother from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming Mum!"  
  
"Hurry up! Today we're eating alone because your father is at work and Will is staying in his friend's house this summer!"  
  
Suddenly Anne stood up. "Yes, that's it!" she murmured "Maybe it'll work"  
  
"Anne!!!"  
  
"I'm coming!" said Anne and run down the stairs. She sat at the table next to her mother. Anne took after her. She was tall, had beautiful black hair and blue eyes. Her father was right saying that they look like twins.  
  
"Eat my dear" said Lisa Smith "You haven't eaten since your arrival"  
  
Anne was eating in silence. She had to do it. It was her last chance. She wasn't going to lose her best friend. As soon as she has finished her dinner she asked "Mum?"  
  
"Yes honey?"  
  
"Can I invite Lexie for the rest of the holiday?"  
  
"Yes, if you really want. She is so nice girl. And she is always so polite and helpful. But maybe she wants to spend holiday with her parents. Huh?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Her father is working abroad and she hates her stepmother"  
  
"Yes, maybe you're right. So what are you waiting fo? Go, invite her!"  
  
Anne stood up and hugged mother "Thank you. You're the best mother in the world! I'm going to owl Lexie!"  
  
She run from the dining room ant went upstairs. She wrote a short letter and tied it to her owl's leg. "Go Cedric. Give it to Lexie" whispered Anne  
  
"I don't let you win Mr. Black" smiled Anne as she was watching the sky "Lexie is my friend and she'll never be yours"  
  
In this moment Anne's face was expressing one feeling: determination. 


	3. Good news necessary

A/N I wrote the next chapter! But I think it's awful. Well I suppose you won't like it ;(. Thanks to kicksomeass for your second review. And I promiss to you that Anne and Sirius will fight over Lexie soon...  
  
**Chapter 3: Good news necessary  
**  
"Uh, so that's my holiday..." sighed Lexie carrying big basket filled with dirty clothes.  
  
Her father has stopped in front of her and kissed her forehead. "How nice of you Lexie. You're helping with washing, huh?"  
  
"Oh, well... yes!"exclaimed Lexie.  
  
'Huh yes father I'm "helping". You are so blinded by work and love to this whore that you don't see that she treats me like a servant! She MADE me do this!!!!'  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye to you dear. I'm leaving in five minutes" he said pressing another kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Ok dad, I know that you're busy. When will you come back?"  
  
"Um, maybe in the end of September. So we'll see when you're back for Christmas"  
  
"But dad it's so long..."  
  
"I know honey. But I have to go. So see you in December darling"he said and went out the door  
  
"Bye daddy" whispered Lexie.  
  
But as the door closed behind her father Francesca yelled: "Bring me some tea Lexie! And hurry up you lazy girl! Then you'll plant new bushes in garden"  
  
"Of course mother." Yelled Lexie "I'm coming!"

* * *

After hours working in the garden Lexie was covered with sweat and dirt.  
  
"Ugh, I don't smell nice. I'd better go and take a shower" she muttered to herself.  
  
While she was climbing up the stairs Lexie met her stepsister.  
  
"Oh, here you are monster" hissed Alyssa  
  
"Don't call me that" said Lexie  
  
"But why? You ARE the MONSTER. You're going to that freaky school, you've got freaky friends, you are a FREAK and you're ugly like a monster!!!" Laughed Alyssa  
  
Lexie hasn't respond. She just ran away and hid in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. "Do I really look like a monster?"  
  
She knew she wasn't beautiful. But she thought she was at least nice. She was tall and slim with long blonde hair (she was proud of it) and big blue eyes (now filled with tears). Sirius told her once that she is pretty...  
  
No, she couldn't watch at her reflection any longer. She ran to her room and felt on her bed. She just wanted to start crying again when she found out that she's not alone. There were six owls sitting on her bed. "I hope that they brought a good news" sighed Lexie standing up from her bed.  
  
A/NIt was rather short chapter but I had no time to write longer one. Sorry. Please review. 


	4. The letters

A/N This chapter includes the letters from Lexie's friends. I know that this chapter isn't necessary but I thought it would be nice to know what they've written. So enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 4: The letters  
  
**Lexie wiped away the tears from her face and reached for the first letter. It was from Hogwarts. A/N I don't have to write about content of this letter, do I?A/N  
  
The second one was from Lily:  
  
_Dear Lexie,  
  
You know what? I'm leaving for France next week. I'm going to spend there the most wonderful and exciting month in my life. Oh Lexie I'm so glad. You don't even know how!!! My parents are excited too, they've never been abroad. But unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) Petunia don't want to go with us. Well it's her choice.  
But what about your plans? I suppose you're staying at home as usual, aren't you? I'm sure that you'll have great time too!!!  
Ok, I have to go. I've got so many things left to pack. I'll write to you from France. Have a nice holiday!!!  
  
Yours,  
  
Lily Evans  
_  
_P.S. I'm going to the Diagon Alley on 25th of Augus,t will you go with me? The Marauders are coming too. Think about it and owl James or Sirius. Ok, I really have to go now. BYE!!!  
_  
"She's the lucky one. I always spend my holiday at home."sighed Lexie She grabbed next letter.  
  
"Oh. It's from Remmy!"  
  
_Dear Alexandra,  
  
My letter will be very short and I'm sorry for that. You know- the full moon is today- and I'm getting weaker and weaker. I'll spend all my holiday at home but don't worry my dear. I've got some company- Peter is staying at my house. Sorry that he won't write to you but you know our Peter- he is too shy. So I'm sending greetings from our dear Wormtail and of course from myself. Take care of yourself. See you at the Diagon Alley or the Hogwart's Express.  
  
Yours  
  
Remus and Peter.  
_  
"Oh poor Remmy. He doesn't deserve that. He has to suffer every full moon. It's simply unfair!!! How pity I can do nothing!" exclaimed Lexie "Well, let's see from whom is the next letter. Um..... It's from James, I suppose"  
  
_Lexieeeeeeee!!!  
  
I've got wonderfu news. I'm the luckiest man ever!!! I've written a letter to Lily and she wrote back! That was rather a formal letter but it was from her!!! Isn't it great?! Do you think that she LIKES me?You're her closest friend and I'm sure that you know it. Please write and tell me what do you think. _

_Ok, I'm going play quidditch with Sirius now. He has written a letter to you. A VERY LONG letter. I think that he realyl LIKES you . So beware Lexie. But Sirius isn't so bad.  
  
The luckiest man ever-James Potter  
  
P.S. PLEASE write soon. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
_"Oh poor James. I don't know wheter Lily likes him or not so I can't help him. But hold on! What he said about Sirius? Does he really LIKE me? No, it can't be. Certainly not. Why should he like you- Lexie Blackwood? He is the most handsome student in the Hogwarts and you're just average girl. But he calls me Angel... And maybe I like him too... No! Lexie stop thinking about. Just stop and read next letter. Oh, it's from Annie!!!"  
  
_DearFriend  
  
I've got surprise for you!!! But I'll say about it later. How are you feelling? I hope that you're good. I'm going for a trip to Egypt. I'm so excited. I'm going to see pyramids!!!  
Ok, now about my surprise. Miss Alexandra I beg to inform you that you are welcome to spend the last two weeks of August in the Smith's house!!! What do you think about it? Will your stepmother allow you? Please Owl me soon. PLEASE!!!  
  
Annie.  
_  
"That's wonderful!!! I'm going to spend two weeks with Annie! I'm sure that Francesca will agree. She'll do everything just to send me away from this house. Ok, now the last letter" Lexie picked up Sirius' letter and her heart jumped "What does it mean?" she frowned "Why am I so nervous? He's just a friend!"  
  
'Just a friend? No, certainly NOT!" said a voice in Lexie's head 'You're hiding your true feelings for him. He is MORE than a FRIEND and you know it. Stop fooling yourself. You like him and he likes you too'  
  
"Maybe yes..." sighed Lexie and started to read the letter.  
  
_Dearest Angel_  
  
Lexie's heart jumped.  
  
_I'm writting to you to ask you how you feel. I hope that you're fine.  
  
I'm sure that you know I'm staying at James' place this summer. We have a lot of fun. But you know James, he is talking only about Lily (and quidditch occasionally). I hope taht she'll be his girlfriend because I'm fed up with his behavior. He is really annoying. Now we're going play quidditch and I hope that he'll shut up for a while. If he won't I'll push a bludger into his mouth. Really.  
_  
Lexie laughed and imagined James with bludger in his mouth.  
  
_I hope that Lily told you about our meeting in August. You have to be there Angel unless you want me to drag you to the Diagon Alley. I'm sure you don't. I hope that you're laughing now, because I don't like when you're sad. God I really miss the sound of your laughter...  
_  
Lexie gulped, 'Does he?'  
  
_Well, we'll meet soon. Take care of yourself and write back soon._  
  
_ Yours,  
  
Sirius.  
_  
Lexie sighed and put down Sirius' letter. "I miss you too Sirius..."  
  
Lexie went out the room and yelled: "Mother, can I go to Annie for two weeks in August?"  
  
"Go to the hell if you want!!! I don't care about you!" yelled her stepmother in response  
  
'Good. That's the answer that I've been expecting' she sat in front of her desk and started to write responsers for the letters. "Maybe this summer won't be so bed? At least two weeks of August will be wondeful" Lexie smiled as she began writting:  
  
_Dearest Sirius  
  
I miss you too....  
_  
A/N And what do you think about it? Please review. I'm leaving tomorrow so I'll update my story in two weeks. Have a nice time. Bye :


	5. The other side

**A/N Here is my next chapter. Big thanks to Kezya, my beta :) THANK YOU! **

****

**Chapter 5: The other side**

_A few weeks later..._

Lexie went to sleep very late that night. She had to clean all the floors in her house.

But now she felt happy. She was dreaming about the most charming guy in Hogwarts, Sirius, of course. She was about to kiss him when somebody stepped into her room.

"Wake up, you lazy girl!" yelled her stepmother, causing her to open her eyes.

She muttered something unintelligible and turned away. Francesca rolled her eyes. She looked around. Lexie's room was the smallest. Blue walls, blue capet, small wooden desk, wardrobe. But she noticed something strange. It was a moving picture.

"I haven't seen it yet."

There were two people on it. Lexie and a tall, black-haired boy. They were both smiling and the boy held his arm around Lexie's waist.

"Umm, maybe he's her boyfriend..."

She turned the picture around and found a message written on the back.

_I'm sending you this picture to make you remember me, as I too haven't forgotten about you. James took it during our trip to Hogsmeade. Have a nice summer._

_ Sirius_

Francesca smiled and put the picture on the desk. Then she sat on the bed.

'She is so much like her father,' she thought, stroking Lexie's hair. 'But Frank said that she looks like her mother. Well, Emily must have been pretty then... Oh dear, I can't act this way. I have to be hard. She has to know that I'm the boss!' She shook her head and patted Lexie's shoulder.

"Wake up!" she yelled into her ear, causing her to sit up.

"But mother, it's only 7 o'clock," said Lexie looking at her watch.

"I know that! You have to make breakfast for us!"

"Breakfast?! Make it yourself!"

"I can't. I've got no time. We have guests today. I have to organise a party."

"So... Susan can make breakfast!" said Lexie, thinking of their maid.

"I fired her yesterday..."

"What have you done?" yelled Lexie standing up. "She's been our maid since my birth. She was my nanny, friend... my second mother. How dare you?"

"Don't talk to me this way, Alexandra! This is also my house. I can do what I want! And now I'm your second mother! So go and make breakfast. And when you're up with it you'll do the washing up, cook dinner, and then you'll change in your best clothes. Remember that our guests'll arrive at 6 PM!" said Francesca, storming out of Lexie's room.

"Fine then. Another great day in my life..."

_A few hours later..._

"It's bloody heavy," muttered Lexie while carrying a basket full of dirty clothes. "And stinks like old shoes."

She put all the clothes into the washing machine.

"Ok, I'm done with the laundry," she said enthusiastically. "What time is it? 17.30? I have to change!"

Lexie put on her best clothes. Black skirt, white shirt. She let her long hair fall onto her shoulders. Then she put on something special... A silver chain with a small heart on it. It had belonged to her mother but her father had given it to Lexie after Emily's death. This gift was the most beautiful thing she had ever had.

Lexie looked into the mirror and smiled.

Then she heard her stepmother:

"Hurry up, Alexandra. Come here. I want to talk to you."

Lexie took one last look into the mirror and walked downstairs.

Francesca looked at her stepdaughter and smiled.

"I'm impressed. You look quite good."

"Thank you, mother," said Lexie, taken aback at her kindness. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We have guests tonight, they're my good friends. Darren Jones, his wife Alice and two children: Amber and William. Amber is 16 and William is 13."

"I understand."

"All I ask you is to behave yourself. Be polite, please. And don't worry about the children. Alyssa'll take care of them so you can go to your room shortly after the dinner."

"I will," said Lexie politely. "I promise."

Francesca nodded and was about to leave when suddenly she turned around.

"Yes, mother? Is something troubling you?"

"One thing... They don't know that you and your father... that you both are..."

"Wizards?"

"Oh, wizards, yes... I told them that you attend a boarding school in South England, ok?"

"But mother... I don't want to lie..."

"You have to. You want to spend the last two weeks of the summer at Anne's place, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't understand..."

"Behave yourself. Then I'll let you go," said Francesca with an evil grin.

"DING DONG," the bell rang and Francesca rushed to the door.

Lexie looked at her stepsister. Alyssa simply frowned and instructed Lexie to stand next to her.

Then five figures stepped into the room. A tall black-haired man, a nice brunette, their children and Francesca.

"That's Alyssa," she said, pointing at her daughter. "And that's Alexandra. She's Frank's daughther from the first marriage."

"Nice to meet you," said the girls in unison.

"Good afternoon, ladies," said Mr. Jones. "I'm Darren Jones, that's my wife Alice and my children Amber and William."

"Nice to meet you..." said the girl and Lexie smiled, "... Alyssa." Amber smirked.

Lexie just clenched her fists. Amber and Alyssa... They were the same.

Francesca didn't seem to notice the raising tension.

"Let's go to the dining room, shall we?"

The Joneses nodded and followed her.

Alyssa laughed, "I think I'll like Amber... Do you know why?"

Lexie shook her head.

"Because she doesn't like you."

"Girls, come here," exclaimed Mr. Jones. "We're starving," he added cheerfully.

_LATER..._

The meal was delicious and Lexie was proud of herself. Beefsteak, salad, potatoes, big cake and ice-cream as a dessert. But in spite of that the dinner was, in Lexie's opinion, the worst in her life. Amber was talking only toAlyssa, while William was throwing potatoes at Lexie. His parents were too busy talking with Francesca to notice.

When dinner was over Lexie stood up.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" asked Francesca trying too look concerned and, in Lexie's eyes, failing.

"Yes, mother, I'm not feeling too well. Can I go to my room?"

"Of course, honey. Go straight to your bed."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Amber, William. Good night."

"Rest well," said Mrs. Jones.

Lexie nodded and exited the room. She leant against the wall and sighed with relief.

'I'm glad it's over.'

Lexie was about to go upstairs when she heard Francesca's voice.

"You know, she is a little bit freaky."

"Like her father," added Alice.

"No..." said Francesca.

"My dear Francesca, I'm not blind. You're ruining your life because of him."

"Maybe he is a little bit... different."

"He is a freak, my dear."

"Yes, you're right..."

Lexie was angry... more than angry... furious...

That woman was offending her father and Francesca wasn't defending him.

'She is his wife, for God's sake!' she thought but she heard someone approaching, so she dove into the darkness.

"Thank you for a great dinner, Francesca," said Mr. Jones "Children! We're leaving."

"The pleasure is mine," smiled Francesca.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Lexie heard the door lock, she jumped out of the shadow.

"I heard everything, MOTHER," she yelled at Francesca, who was speechless.

"How dared you talk about my father this way? He isn't a freak! He is a normal man!"

"But..."

"Shut up! Why are you doing those things to him? WHY? He loves you! He really does!"

"Lexie, calm down, I..."

"I said shut up! When he is at home, you're predending to be the perfect wife. Gentle, caring... But when he's gone, you're just offending him. And you treat me like a servant! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I..."

Suddenly Francesca slapped Lexie across the face.

"And what do you think you're doing? Do you think that I have no feelings? I love him, but his absence is driving me mad! You don't even know how I suffer. I see other couples hugging, kissing... And the only way to make myself feel better is to make somebody else suffer. I can't hurt my own daughter, so I chose to hurt you. I'm sorry for that. I'm feeling so guilty. And now you hate me. I'm sorry that I'm not your mother. I know you miss her, but I can't replace her. I can't..."

Francesca looked down at her stepdaughter. Lexie was holding her hand to the still burning mark, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Have I hit you?"

Lexie just nodded, shocked.

"I'm sorry. Oh Lexie, I'm sorry," said the woman, wrapping her arms around the girl but Lexie pushed her away.

"Dont't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry" whispered Francesca and run away, leaving Lexie in shock.

A/N Do you like it? Please review ;)


	6. AN: I NEED YOUR HELP!

I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I have the biggest writer's block ever. :( :( :(

So if you have any ideas, feel free to to mail me. I'll be grateful for all your suggestions.


End file.
